25 Days of Christmas
by Haya-Chan
Summary: A mix of Christmas songs and Naruto fun
1. December 1st Sasuke The Ninja

Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Any of the Christmas Songs or Naruto...

Okay People I am back for the beginning of December and threw the rest of the month I will be Updating a new song everyday...Consisting of Naruto Characters singing OR rewriting the song to make it fit in with the Characters life...Like this one for example! (Smiles evilly) Well Lets get on with it then!.

Rudolph The Red nosed Reindeer: Original!

**Rudolph the red nose reindeer,  
had a very shiny nose,  
and if you ever saw it,  
you would even say it glowed.**

All of the other reindeer,  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph,  
join in any reindeer games.

Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Then all the reindeer loved him,  
as they shouted out with glee:  
"Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!"

MY VERSION! Okay People...

Sasuke The Red Eyed Ninja!!!!

**Your know Naruto, Kakashi,Sakura and Neji...Tenten, Rock Lee, Gaara and Baki,**

**But do you recall the most Sexy(emo) Ninja of ALL!,**

**Sasuke The Red Eyed Ninja,**

**Had a very Emo Face,**

**And I fyou ever saw him,**

**He would call you 'Dobe' And walk away.**

**All of the other Ninjas,**

**used to bow and shout his name,**

**They never let poor Sasuke,**

**Go to Orochimaru's place.**

**Then one foggy Mist Like day,**

**That snake man came to say,**

**'Sasuke with you sexy ways,**

**Come and be my boy tonight...Boy tonight!'**

**Then how the Ninjas hated him,As they**

**Hunted him like a 'Deer', They would call out his name with hatred and pain,**

"**SASAUKE UCHIHA YOUR DEAD!"**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And I am sorry if it does not rhyme:

Yep theres song #1! hope you liked it there is more to come! ((I might also put in the original words for the people who want to learn the songs))


	2. December 2nd Silver Kunai

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...Don't hold that against me thew.

Silver Bells: Original!

Chorus)  
(Silver bells), silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
(Ring-a-ling), Ring-a-ling, ring-a-ling, ring  
Hear them sing  
Soon it will be Christmas day

(Verse 1)  
City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air there's, (In the air there's)  
A feeling  
Of Christmas  
(A feeling of Christmas)  
Children laughing  
People passing  
Meeting smile, meeting smile, after smile  
And on ev'ry street corner you'll hear

(Chorus) 

(Verse 2)  
Strings of street lights  
Even stop lights  
Blinking bright, blinking bright red and green yeah yeah  
As the shoppers  
Rush home, with treasures  
(Christmas times as time for giving)  
Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all, this bustle  
You will hear, oh, oh, ooh

(Chorus)

(Silver Bells)  
Repeat Until Fade...

Okay now that we have that down...

A couple of Unknown jonin are walking threw the streets of Konoha, It was Christmas time in the village beautiful lights and trees decorated to fill the village with warmth and delight, One man said ,

"Look...Silver Kunai?"

The other man looked where his counter part had pointed to, to see a light in a lone window of A bar and what was that light you ask? It was:

Silver Kunai, Silver Kunai,

It's Christmas time in the Village.

Crash-boom-crash, Crash-boom-crash.

Soon it will be killing day.

Village Sidewalks, Busy Sidewalks,

Dressed in a ninja type way,

In the air there's a feeling of killing.

People screaming, Ninja's attacking

meeting scream after scream.

And on ev'ry street corner,

you'll seeeeeee.

Silver Kunai, Silver Kunai,

It's Not Christmas time in the village.

Crash-boom-bang Clanck-boom-crash.

Soon it will be killing day.

Streaks of blood lines

even snake bites

Screaming people, bleeding red and blue blood

As the shoppers lie dead in there store fronts

Hear the bones crush

See the kids cry

This is Oro's big scene

And above all, this bustle

You will hear, oh, oh, ooh

Silver kunai...Silver kunai...Silver kunai...Silver kunai


	3. December 3rd Rockin Around

Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own the songs OR the Show cough Naruto cough I don't own it.

A/n: I am sorry about the last song...if you thought it stunk I don't care. Okay this one is an actual/story kinda! XD so are you ready to sing/read? Good! And to my loyal readers! I WUV YOU!

The original:

**Rockin Around the Christmas Tree:**

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

At the Christmas party hop,

Mistletoe hung where you can see,

Every couple tries to stop,

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,

Let the Christmas spirit ring,

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,

And we'll do some caroling.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,

Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,

Deck the halls with boughs of holly",

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,

Have a happy holiday,

Everyone dancin' merrily,

In the new old-fashioned way.

Interlude

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,

Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,

Deck the halls with boughs of holly",

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,

Have a happy holiday,

Everyone dancin' merrily,

In the new old-fashioned way

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_**One Rockin December day!**_

Rock Lee danced around his house decorating his house for the new year, Hanging tinsel and decoration's up on the tree and windows listening to Christmas music and baking cookies to give to his dearest Sakura-Chan.

He put the last decoration up and sighed, It was beautiful.

Gold and Silver tinsel hug wrapped around the the railway to the upstairs. The usually dull house was now bright with beautiful multi-colored lights.

But the thing that held it together, the thing that made everyone that entered his house say oh, was the ornament on the top of his tree made by his dearest Sakura-Chan, the Christmas Naruto came back from the rescue mission to bring that Uchiha back. But they did not succeed. The stubborn Uchiha refused to come home and fought against them. His poor flower was devastated.

Now every Christmas is dedicated to his flower, His Sakura blossom...Who really was his.

"Ding-Dong" The door bell rang and he ran to answer it, His blossom had gone on a mission to Suna to bring Gaara to the village of Fire for a negotiation about what they were gonna do about Orochimaru and the traitor Uchiha.

"Hello?" Lee asked excitedly. "LEE!!!" A pink blur, shot across the door way and into his arms.

"I MISSED YOU MY BEAST!" She screamed. He smiled.

"Look at what I did for you!" Lee said gittery with excitement for the look on his blossoms face.

'gasp', "LEE! Its beautiful!" She sighed . It was wonderful. Everything was just right. Everyting.

Lee walked over to a radio and closed the top.

"Listen Sakura remember?" He said walking over to her.

The music started a fast past song.

Rockin' around the Christmas tree

At the Christmas party hop,

Lee swung Sakura around and she giggled. She loved when he did this kinda stuff.

Mistletoe hung where you can see,

Every couple tries to stop,

"hehe' Lee please 'hahaha' come on!"She giggled. "WEEEEE!" She followed his wild beat moving with the music.

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,

Let the Christmas spirit ring,

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,

And we'll do some caroling.

He dipped her.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,

Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,

She spun her.

Deck the halls with boughs of holly",

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,

Have a happy holiday,

Everyone dancin' merrily,

In the new old-fashioned way.

They jitterbugged quickly doing dance moves all around the house.

You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,

Voices singing, "Let's be jolly,

Deck the halls with boughs of holly",

Rockin' around the Christmas tree,

Have a happy holiday,

Everyone dancin' merrily,

In the new old-fashioned way

When the music finally stopped. They were under the mistletoe.

"You planned this didn't you?" Sakura closed in between there face.

"Maybeeee!" Lee closed the gap between them.

_**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**_

_**This story better make up for the last one! I hope you liked it! Till tomorrow!**_


	4. December 4th I'll be home for Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song...cries

Okay this is the next song! Sorry it took so long with homework and all!

**I'll be home for Christmas.**

I'll be home for Christmas;  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree.

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love-light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.

(A/n That was kinda short...sorry well heres the story!)

**I'll be home for Christmas:**

Sakura sat on her window sill, Watching the children she regularly baby sat for Naruto and Hinata when they went out for there evening brunch.

'Sigh' She stood up and grabbed her coat. _'Its to cold to be playing outside...and I heard that it is going to snow, And look at the coats on those kids...' _

Suddenly all the laughter and giggling came to a halt. Sakura ran towards the door. Surprised to see Naruto and Hinata home so early...

"Hey Naruto whats up?" Sakura asked calming down.

"OH hahaha I forgot to tell you the reason we were going to be early! We are going to cut down a tree for the Uzumaki House hold!" He smiled that foxy grin of his.

"Oh? Really? Thats wonderful Naruto!" She smiled sadly.

"Sakura-Chan why not go out and get a tree yourself? I mean..." Naruto started but she stopped him mid sentence.

"There is nobody to celebrate this joyus holiday with, My family all dead...and I have no one to love...I am not up to putting up any tree...Goodnight Naruto...Have fun kids..." She shut the door on the family. Naruto looked at Hinata sadly.

"Lets go..." They all started there hike to the woods to find there perfect tree.

985482539873589

Sakura walked into her house and fell onto the sofa. Crying her eyes out.

"Naruto has someone, Lee has someone, Neji has someone, Shikamaru has someone, Choji has someone and so does Shino!...Kiba,Kakashi,Asuma and even Genma on this holiday has someone!" She cried.

"And so will you." She heard a mysterious voice come from the kitchen.

"W-What? W-who's there?" She jumped up wiping her eyes. "It's its you! Why did you come back?! You leave then come back destroy the village and NOW come back! In MY house?!" She felt like crying again..._'NO! I am stronger! I will not let him get to me!'_

When suddenly a song was heard coming from the kitchen.

I'll be home for Christmas;

Sasuke began to sing along with the music.

You can count on me.

He started for Sakura slow paced steps, But she also moved toward him...Maybe he came back Just for her all of her thoughts were flying around her head. Her common sense told her to stop and kick him...But her heart kept her moving forward.

Please have snow and mistletoe

Soon they met and began to dance around her furniture.

And presents on the tree.

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love-light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams.

After the complete song ended Sasuke stopped and stared at her.

"Sakura you have gotten..." Sasuke stared but she finished

"Stow it Uchiha! Tell me why you came back! I have every right to kill you and..." She started.

"I killed them Sakura...Both of them, Sensei and My Ni...both are dead." He said putting his head down. "And the curse seal...its gone." He sat down on her sofa.

"But how dod i know your not lying!" She stated. "What if Orochimaru made you come here."

Sasuke help out his hand. He was giving her something.

"A ring Sasuke?" She asked.

"Take a closer look." She did as she was told.

"OH! T-this is O-Orochimaru's Akatsuki-ki ring...Oh Sasuke!" She walked over to her old teammate.

"Welcome back...Welcome home! Welcome home." She hugged her teammate. "Let me go make you some Tea Sasuke."

"No I want to go get a tree, I have not celebrated Christmas in a while...lets do it together.

Sakura smiled, A happy smile. "Yes please...Lets celebrated it together."

895189343458732485

Okay what do you think huh? Well remember! Read and Review if you want!


	5. December 5th I'll Have a blue Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this story! Cha! Leave me alone...

Okay well I had a concert today for violin! We played great! And I hope you enjoy this next song! 21 days till Christmas.

_**I'll Have a blue Christmas:**_

I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red  
On a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same  
If you're not here with me

And when those blue snow flakes start falling  
And when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Decorations of red  
On a green Christmas tree  
won't mean a thing  
If you're not here with me

I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain  
And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'  
You'll be doing all right  
With your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas

Mmmm 

_**84571298578272876895**_

Well? Huh? Huh? Here is the story!

_A Very Sharky Christmas!_

Kisame walked through the forest. Humming a Christmas song to himself holding a picture, It almost seemed like he was crying.

Nobody in Akatsuki understood him. Nobody knew the reason he was IN Akatsuki. The only thing they knew was, That he was There and that was that.

The person in the picture was a little blue girl and a taller women.((A/n:none blue XD)) Both smiling and being happy. He unfortunately was the one stuck TAKEING the picture instead of being in it.

He remembered the day they were killed, The day Mist took his life away, And the day he vowed revenge.

He was now crying. Remembering the ways they cried out his name...The ways they both cried out in pain...The way they had died in his arms...

_**I'll have a blue Christmas:**_

I'll have a blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue thinking about you  
Decorations of red  
On a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same  
If you're not here with me

And when those blue snow flakes start falling  
And when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doing all right with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Decorations of red  
On a green Christmas tree  
won't mean a thing  
If you're not here with me

I'll have a blue Christmas, that's certain  
And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'  
You'll be doing all right  
With your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas

Mmmm 

He fell to his knee's and cried.

_**7465723465746**_

_**Okay well that was the end! The name of the story totally does not fit...It kinda sounds like its going to be funny but...its not...Well I hope you enjoyed this...or Cried...That was my main intention! But anyway...I hope you people don't get mad if I kinda stretched the truth on Kisame's arrival at Akatsuki...Well R/r if you want!**_


	6. December 6th Greensleeves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song! So sue me!

Okay this is the next addition to my music collection! I hope you like it so far! I hope this song fits in well, I don't know...you tell me what you think! ((If you ACTUALLY read this XD)).

20 Day's till Christmas!

_**Greensleeves:**_

Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company.

Chorus:  
Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity.

chorus

I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have.

chorus

If you intend thus to disdain,  
It does the more enrapture me,  
And even so, I still remain  
A lover in captivity.

chorus

My men were clothed all in green,  
And they did ever wait on thee;  
All this was gallant to be seen,  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

chorus

Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,  
but still thou hadst it readily.  
Thy music still to play and sing;  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

chorus

Well, I will pray to God on high,  
that thou my constancy mayst see,  
And that yet once before I die,  
Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me.

chorus

Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me.

chorus

**4392537**

**T**ime **T**o **L**augh! (Not really) well anyways!

It was Christmas time in futile(A/n:I hate my computer and its dump fix up word thing) Konoha. Where everyone was nice and happy. And lords and lady's would dance at big balls in fancy gowns and sometimes in masks.

Sakura was the daughter of a very rich nobleman Her mother died from a disease or so they told her.

She was to wed a King or Nobel men to keep her family name high. Which was what she was doing tonight.

Looking for her prince.

Of course she was not ready to wed. She was still in school...Trying to do something everyone thought women could not accomplish.

Getting an education.

She had been driven there bye a farm boy named Lee. His family left him so her family took him in and gave him a home.

But only as a worker.

Nothing more.

Nothing less.

Sakura sighed. She remembered all the fun nights she had watching the clouds and riding the horses with him. Lee. He had taught her how to ride that mustang her father said was to big for her.

"A young women should never be riding a horse. The young man should be CARRYING The young women whilst on a horse." Sakura cried all that night but Lee came to her rescue... She needed him now more then ever.

A man with Raven black hair smiled kindly at her and started to walk her way.

"Can I trouble you for a dance?" Sakura looked at her father who looked at her, His eyes staring at her. She forcefully took the mans hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And you are?" He went on. :Not the talkative type are we eh? Well I will have to change that won't I" He was smiling at her, But she was staring, Not at him. No. Threw him...She read him like a book.

_**'Why do you have that barn boy stuck in your head when you have this nice chunk of male sex right in front of you?' **_Sakura's Darker side flamed.

_'I-I don't know why...He's just always there...in my mind...I don't think he will ever leave...I don't want him to either.'_ She told herself.

_**'WHAT IN THE MERRY FAIR ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT GIRL!? Green idiot against Buff hott rich guy with a last name that beats none! What are you going to do anyway? It's not like father will let you marry the barn boy!' **_Her inner devil was right father would never approve. She could never be with him.

_'Your right sigh ' _

When suddenly a soft flow of music came from the band up in front.

And Sakura's Barn Boy, Her Lee came down a big flight of stairs and started to sing.

Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company.

He walked over to her a stepped in between Sakura and Sasuke.

Chorus:  
Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady Greensleeves.

He bowed her and then twirled her around she smiled happily.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity.

He then took her bye her father smiling happily dancing away with her barn boy.

"YOU!?" The father yelled but Lee led her away from him and danced her to another place.

chorus  
I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have.

He spun her again.

chorus  
If you intend thus to disdain,  
It does the more enrapture me,  
And even so, I still remain  
A lover in captivity.

He smiled happily at her giggling like she did when they were younger.

chorus  
My men were clothed all in green,  
And they did ever wait on thee;  
All this was gallant to be seen,  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

"Lee you embarrass me." She said softly as he continued.

chorus  
Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,  
but still thou hadst it readily.  
Thy music still to play and sing;  
And yet thou wouldst not love me.

She stopped smiling understanding now that he was talking about her. That she was the one who would not love him. She now two stepped with him. Listening to his deep voice cut the air like glass. His beautiful deep voice sent her into a world all there own.

chorus  
Well, I will pray to God on high,  
that thou my constancy mayst see,  
And that yet once before I die,  
Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me.

He dipped her one last time. When she had finally come to her senses.

"I'm sorry Lee...So so sorry! We can't be together," She cried "I can't love you." She ran out the door and Sasuke followed her.

When she made it outside she fell to her knee's and hit her fists on the ground. Sasuke went up behind her and held her close. She cried into his chest. The only thing he knew right now,

Was to comfort his soon to be wife.

857

Lee cried but continued as he watched his love fall into the arms of another,

Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me.

892658947

Wow I wanted that to be funny...But my inside told me to go a different way sorry! Well I hope you like it! Till tomorrow! Buh bye!


	7. December 7th Kakashi The Scarecrow

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song...But believe me if I did...smiles evilly

Okay the original!

_**Frosty the snowman:**_

Frosty the Snowman   
Was a jolly happy soul   
With a corncob pipe and a button nose   
And two eyes made out of coal 

Frosty the Snowman   
Is a fairytale they say   
He was made of snow   
But the children know   
How he came to life one day 

There must have been some magic   
In that old silk hat they found   
For when they placed it on his head

He began to dance around 

Frosty the Snowman   
Was alive as he could be   
And the children say   
He could laugh and play   
Just the same as you and me 

Frosty the Snowman   
Knew the sun was hot that day   
So he said let's run   
And we'll have some fun  
Now before I melt away 

Down to the village  
With a broomstick in his hand  
Running here and there   
All around the square   
Saying catch me if you can

He led them down the streets of town  
Right to the traffic cop   
And he only paused a moment when  
He heard him holler stop

Frosty the Snowman  
Had to hurry on his way  
But he waved goodbye  
Saying don't you cry  
I'll be back again some day 

Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Look at Frosty go

Thumpety thump thump  
Thumpety thump thump  
Over the hills of snow

0943680546

Okay Now my version!

_**Kakashi the scarecrow:**_

Kakashi the scarecrow  
Was a Jolly Happy soul  
With a kunai knife and a sown on nose  
And One eye so bloody red.

Kakashi the scarecrow,  
Is a nut case so they say  
He was made of hay but the

Children Say

that he came to life one day.

There must have been some magic  
in that old straw hat Guy found  
For when he placed it on Kaka's head

He began to run around.

Kakashi the scarecrow  
Was alive as he could be  
And Naruto said

That he trained all day

Let's just say thats all he did

Kakashi the scarecrow  
Knew the rain was to fall that day  
So he said "let's run  
And we'll Do some fighting,  
Now before I fall apart!"

Down to the village  
With a kunai in his hand  
Killing here and there  
All around Oto's square  
saying "I will kill all you demons if I can!"

he led them all to Oro's hide out  
Right to Kabuto's trap  
And he only paused a moment when  
He heard a snap and pop

Kakashi the scarecrow   
Knew the rain was about to fall  
So he said goodbye  
Saying "oh please crying?"  
"I'm not coming here ever again"

Bumpity Bump Bump  
Bumpity Bump Bump  
Look at Kaka go

Bumpity Bump Bump  
Bumpity Bump Bump  
Over the hills of ...oh

His seems came loose and he fell apart...Poor Kakashi

985 74376529345487

Okay this one gave me a heck of a time typing! I hope you like it till tomorrow! Remember r/r if you want to!


	8. December 8th All I want for Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not Naruto or this Song...Sorry guys.

Hey I'm back And a new song is up! 17 days till Christmas! I'm so excited!

Now for the story.

_**All I want for Christmas:**_

Every body Pauses and stares at me  
These two teeth are gone as you can see  
I don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas  
is my two front teeth,  
my two front teeth,  
see my two front teeth!

Gee, if I could only  
have my two front teeth,  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."

It seems so long since I could say,  
"Sister Susie sitting on a thistle!"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
if I could only whistle (thhhh, thhhh)

All I want for Christmas  
is my two front teeth,  
my two front teeth,  
see my two front teeth.

452798 43769546345796795476829057

Mwahahaha! Now my version.

_**All I Want For Christmas is My Two Front Teeth:**_

Everybody pauses and stares at me,

My brothers has gone crazy you can see,

I don't know just who to blame for this catastrophe!

But my one wish on Christmas Eve is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas

is my brothers head

my brothers head,

See my brothers head?

Gee, if I can only

get my brothers head

Then I could have a

Very Merry Christmas!

It seems so long since I could say

"Hey Mom and Dad I really love you!"

Gosh Oh Gee, How happy I'd be ,

if I could only see them! (Wips Eyes)

All I want for Christmas

is my brothers head

my brothers head

GET IT? MY BROTHERS HEAD!?

Gee if only I could have my Brothers Head!!!!

THEN I COULD HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS!

45635765867356

Later on after 812 year old Sasuke got home...

There is a letter on the door?

grabs and reads paper

_Dearest Sasuke:_

_I heard your song song so I got you a presnt for Christmas! Enjoy!_

_Love your dearset love ever ever ever ever_...(and so on) :_Sakura XP_

Sasuke walked into his house and screamed.

His brothers head was on his kitchen table.

He fainted.

At The RamenBar:

"Hey Sakura-Chan? Do you think it was a good idea to leave it right on the table?" Naruto asked turning to Sakura.

"Of course! Now we know he won't go to Orochimarus place!" She smiled and they continued eating there ramen.

4935249867954

Okay now in my opinon that ending stunk because I love Itachi! hugs Itachi "IM SOOOO SORRY WEASL-SAN!

Itachi: Whatever.

Me: smile Okays till tommarow! Buh bye!


	9. December 9th 12 Days of Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song!

Omg guys I hope you like the other songs and short story's! My fave so Greensleeves! Yepp! Keep reading and reviewing for me! Thank you! And Merry Christmas!

15 Days Till Christmas!

Okay here is the original!

_**12 Days of Christmas:**_

**On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.**

On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,   
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,   
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,   
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,   
And a partridge in a pear tree.

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve drummers drumming,   
Eleven pipers piping,  
Ten lords a-leaping,  
Nine ladies dancing,  
Eight maids a-milking,  
Seven swans a-swimming,  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree! 

849593729587

Mwhahahahaha Now my version!

_**12 Days of Christmas:**_

Ino: Well hello ya'll my names Yamanaka, Ino!! And welcome to the show!

Iruka: And I am Iruka! Today our performers will be singing the twelve days of Christmas!

Ino: I hope ya'll enjoy it!

Iruka: We know we will!

Ino: Our performers tonight are:

Iruka: Kyuubi? The nine tailed fox!

Ino: My own teammate! Nara, Shikamaru!

Iruka: The Green Beast of Konoha! Rock-Lee And his Sensai Gai!

Ino: The sand Panda! Sabuku No Gaara!

Gaara: Do you want to die now?

Ino:...

Iruka: Ahem! The nice guy and hero of Konoha! Uzumaki, Naruto!

Ino: The love pups of Konoha! Kiba and Akamaru Inuzuka!

Iruka: The last heir to the Uchiha Clan! Uchiha Sasuke!

Fangurl 1: SASUKE!

Fanboy: OH MY DARLING

Fangurl 2: faints

Fangurl 3: HE IN THIS?! Poor Sasuke!

Ino: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

Iruka: Okay okay, settle down! Ahem!

Ino: 'sigh'

Iruka: The man behind the cloak! The traitor of our great village! Uchiha, Itachi!

Fangurls: 'SCREAM!'

Ino: What a bunch of idiotic Bis

Iruka: Ino calm down.

Ino: Righ right.

Iruka: And My favorite Jonin! Hatake, Kakashi!

Ino: The best of the best! The most known Female Ninja and Sanin known around! Tsunade Hime!

Iruka: And last but definetly...Least! Jiraiya-Sama!

Ino/Iruka: Now lets get this song on a roll shale we?

Every: YEAH!

Naruto: So let the song begin!

_**The 12 Ninja days of Christmas:**_

**(in chains) Kyuubi: 'while snarling' On the first day of Christmas,**

**My true love gave to me:**

**ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!**

**  
Rock Lee/Gai:(together):On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two pairs of spandex!  
Kyuubi:AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!**

Kiba/Akamaru: On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three doggy bones! Lets go Akamaru!  
Rock lee/Gai: Two turtle doves,  
Kyuubi: AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!

Naruto: On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
FIVE BOWL OF RAMEN!!,  
Orochimaru:Four Big green snakes,  
Kiba/Akamaru:Three doggy bones "Hey Akamaru that not many...,  
Rock lee/Gai: Two Pairs of spandex,  
Kyuubi: AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!

Gaara: On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six...Panda Bears...,  
Naruto:FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!,  
Orochiamaru:Four big green snakes,   
Kiba/Akamaru:Three Doggy Bones,  
Rock Lee/Gai: Two pairs of spandex, 

**Kyuubi: AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!**

**Sasuke:On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven Sharigan eyes,  
Gaara:Six Panda Bears,  
Naruto:FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!,  
Orochimaru:Four Big green snakes,  
Kiba/Akamaru:Three Doggy Bones,  
Rock Lee/Gai:Two Pairs of Spandex,  
Kyuubi: AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!**

Itachi:On the eighth day of Christmas,   
my true love sent to me  
Eight dancing weasels,  
Sasuke:Seven Sharingan Eyes,  
Gaara: Six Panda Bears,  
Naruto:FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!,  
Orochimaru:Four Big green snakes,  
Kiba/Akamaru:Three Doggy Bones,  
Rock Lee/Gai:Two Pairs of Spandex,  
Kyuubi: AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!

Kakashi:On the ninth day of Christmas,   
my true love sent to me  
Nine Ladies danceing! "oh who who!",  
Sasuke:Seven Sharingan Eyes,  
Gaara: Six Panda Bears,   
Naruto:FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!,  
Orochimaru:Four Big green snakes,  
Kiba/Akamaru:Three Doggy Bones,  
Rock Lee/Gai:Two Pairs of Spandex,  
Kyuubi: AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!  


**Tsunade;On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten Medic Nins! "GET BACK TO WORK!",  
Kakashi: Nine ladies dancing,   
Sasuke:Seven Sharingan Eyes,  
Gaara: Six Panda Bears,  
Naruto:FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!,  
Orochimaru:Four Big green snakes,  
Kiba/Akamaru:Three Doggy Bones,  
Rock Lee/Gai:Two Pairs of Spandex,  
Kyuubi: AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!.**

Shikamaru:On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven Oh this is to troublesome!

WE NOW INTERUPT THI PROGRAM!

**FOR SHIKMARU BEING AN IDIOT!**

Ino: We are so sorry for the disturbance please wait.

**Everyone: Eleven SHADOW CLONES!**

**Tsunade:Ten Medic Nins! "YOU THINK IM JOKING?!"**

**Kakashi: Nine ladies dancing,  
Sasuke:Seven Sharingan Eyes,  
Gaara: Six Panda Bears,  
Naruto:FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!,  
Orochimaru:Four Big green snakes,  
Kiba/Akamaru:Three Doggy Bones,  
Rock Lee/Gai:Two Pairs of Spandex,  
Kyuubi: AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!.**

**Jiraiya:On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
LIMITED EDITION 12 BOOK SET OF COME COME PARADISE!,  
Tsunade: Eleven pipers piping,  
Kakashi: Nine ladies dancing,  
Sasuke:Seven Sharingan Eyes,  
Gaara: Six Panda Bears,  
Naruto:FIVE BOWLS OF RAMEN!!,  
Orochimaru:Four Big green snakes,  
Kiba/Akamaru:Three Doggy Bones,  
Rock Lee/Gai:Two Pairs of Spandex,  
Kyuubi: AND ONE RAGGING KYUUBI!!**

Ino: Well That was the NINJA Twelve days of Christmas! Hope you,

Iruka: Enjoyed it! And May you and your love have a very marry Christmas,

Everyone: And a HAPPY NEW YEAR!

276498760294567984

_I hope y'all enjoyed it! I had lotsa fun typing this!! remember read and review if you want!_


	10. December 10th Kakashi's Christams Bells

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or this song! But I love this song! Its my favorite!

Hope you enjoy this one! This is my fave Christmas song!

Only 14 days till Christmas!

Now this is the original!

_**Snoopy's Christmas (Snoopy vs. The Red Baron):**_

453776546785

((gosh do I love that song!))

Okay now my version!

Kakashi was laying in bed dreaming about...nothing when all of a sudden a plane and music started.

The plane flew over his head. He was in a plane to!

He flew when he finally understood why he was in the plane.

The music went like this:

_**Kakashi's Christmas (Kakashi vs. The Snake Baron):**_

O Tannenbaum, O Tannenbaum,  
Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree  
du kannst mir sehr gefallen!  
Of all the trees most lovely

The news had come out in the First World War  
The bloody Snake Baron was flying once more  
The Allied command ignored all of its men  
And called on Kakashi to do it again.

Kakashi flew out on his air plane and did flips in the air.

Twas the night before Christmas, 40 below  
When Kakashi went up in search of his foe  
He spied the Snake Baron, fiercely they fought  
With ice on his wings Kakashi knew he was caught.

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ring through the land  
Asking peace of all the world  
And good will to maaaaaan

The Baron had Kakashi dead in his sights  
He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight  
Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know  
Or was it the bells from the village below.

Kakashi sighed.

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to maaaaaan

The Baron made Kakashi fly to the Rhine  
And forced him to land behind the enemy lines  
Kakashi was certain that this was the end  
When the Baron cried out, "Merry Christmas, my friend"

Kaksahi smiled.

The Baron then offered a holiday toast  
And Kakashi, our hero, saluted his host  
And then with a roar they were both on their way  
Each knowing they'd meet on some other day.

Kakashi then woke up hearing this on the radio:

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to maaaaaan

Christmas bells those Christmas bells  
Ringing through the land  
Bringing peace to all the world  
And good will to man.

He smiled and started his day, Humming this song all day.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had all thought there teacher had gone nuts.

8457736543456

_Sorry I just couldn't resist! Hope you liked it! Till tomorrow!_


	11. December 11th I saw Mommy Kissing Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto OR This song!...Even thought its really cute!

Okay people! I am sorry that I am so late today! I lost track of time while Caroling at a home and then I just find out and I am really tired and OMG the Santa there was annoy! He said I sing bad! And That I Have been bad! How mean! Well thats that I guess! Mean Santa Clause...

OMG you guys! I am pretty sure there is 13 more days till Christmas! Yay!

Now this is the song/ story of the night!

The original!

_**I saw mommy Kissing Santa Clause:**_

Christmas toys all over the place  
Little Johnny wears a funny smile on his face  
Johnny has a secret, and a secret he must share  
He wants to tell somebody, so he tells his Teddy Bear I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
Well, she didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peek  
She though that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep  
Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
What a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had walked in  
And saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
Well, she didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peek  
She though that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep  
But I know I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
What a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had walked in  
And saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night  
And saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night (One more time!)  
And saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night  
On the Lips! 

843759476984586745

That's the real version of any of you who have heard it! Well now here is my version!

_**I saw Mommy Kissing Itachi:**_

Christmas toys all over the place  
Little Haya wears a funny smile on Her face  
Haya has a secret, and a secret she must share  
she wants to tell somebody, so she tells her Teddy Bear 

I saw Mommy kissing Itachi  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
Well, she didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peek  
She though that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep  
Then I saw Mommy tickle Itachi  
Underneath his Chin so pale and white

What a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had walked in  
And saw Mommy kissing Itachi last night!

The little girl ran back downstairs. Hearing the conversation by the to adults.

"He will be back from his mission tonight! You must go! If he catches you...!"

"No!" Itachi protested. "I must see my daughter Tonight of all nights! Please Sakura you must understand! You actually get to see her every day! Life as a con is not a good life at all! I don't even get to tell my own daughter I love her on this Christmas night!"

He stopped to think.

"Unless you told her that my brother was her father, You did...didn't you..."

He turned away

"Well fine as long..." A tear fell down his eye. "As long as my baby girl is happy I am happy." He turned to Sakura and handed her a folder. "Give her this." And then he dissapeard

into the night.

Sakura sat down on the couch. Crying.

The little girl quietly walked up the stairs to her room. And began crying as well. She turned to her Teddy, 

I saw Mommy kissing Itachi(sniff)

underneath the mistletoe last night  
Well, she didn't see me creep(sniff sniff)  
Down the stairs to have a peek  
She though that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep(sniff)  
But I know I saw Mommy tickle Itachi  
Underneath his Chin so pale and white(sniff)  
What a laugh it would have been  
If Sasuke or I don't know who he is had walked in(sniff)  
And saw Mommy kissing Itachi last night  
And saw Mommy kissing Itachi last night (One more time!)(sniff)  
And saw Mommy kissing Itachi last night

On the Lips! (sniff sniff Cry)

345234578949528743 Wow haha cute anyway I don't have much to say tonight besides I have ta eat now till Tomorrow CHA! 


	12. December 12th Holly Jolly Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song!

This is a Christmas song that is not one of my favorites but it may be yours! So I hope you enjoy it!

12 Days till Christmas people! OMG I can't wait! Yay!

Here is the original!

_**Have A Holly Jolly Christmas:**_

Have a holly, jolly Christmas,  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer  
Have a holly, jolly Christmas,  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet

Oh ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see,  
Somebody waits for you,  
Kiss her once for me  
Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly  
Have a holly jolly Christmas this year!

94837976945

Okay Not one of my favorites again but here it is a short story to go with it to! I hope your happy! I know I am!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

_**One Very Jolly Christmas!**_

"Naruto! Come on! Or we will be late!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him out the door.

"Relax Sakura-Chan!" He pulled his arm away from her death grip. "I know how you like to be the first one to be at places but jeesh, Now your with me...And I think I picked up some being late habits from Kakashi." He leaned over and kissed her neck

She pushed him away.

"Not right now Naruto! We have to go pick up Suki at Sasuke's house! Come on!" Sakura straitened his tie and pushed him right out the door and into there car.

"Sakura? Why are you so uptight about this whole party thing? I mean it is only at Hinata's House and every year its the same thing." He started.

"Kiba gets drunk, Neji and Tenten get into a fight and Neji is kicked out of his own house for a day. He bothers Lee for a place to stay. But yet Lee refuses. So he bothers us. And you say yes. And when I want to be with my wife, He is there. Snoring." He finished and then sighed.

"Ever sense when do you care if Neji stays? I mean..." He stopped her.

"Because I wanna be with my wife, Alone on this holiday." He kissed her cheek.

When they finally made it to Sasuke's house, A little girl with reddish Blond hair came running out.

"MOMMY MOMMY!" The girl jumped into her mom's arms.

"Suki? Where are you going?" A little Raven haired boy came out of the house. Then Sasuke's Followed by Aiko. ((A/n: His wife Cause Ino is with Choji and I don't like Kin.))

"Oh Rikuto! My mommy's here!"The little girl ran over to her friend. "Mommy can we take Rikuto with us to the crazy party!?" The little girl asked jumping up and down.

"As long as it is okay with his parents," She looked at Aiko who smiled. "As long as you behave." She hugged her son. Behave for Aunt Sakura and Uncle Naruto you." She wagged her finger at him and he smiled.

His eyes turned red and he Vanished into thin air. Only to reappear next to Sakura and Suki. He waved goodbye at his parents and got into the car along with Suki and her parents.

After they were gone Aiko looked at Sasuke. "Sense when does he know how to do Sharingan?"

Sasuke Smirked.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Finally after the party was going the kids were running around, And yelling. They ran into the room where everyone was exchanging gifts.

Naruto walked over to Sakura and grabbed her hand. "Sakura listen to this song. Me and you. Right now. Dancing." He swung her around.

Have a holly, jolly Christmas,  
It's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer  
Have a holly, jolly Christmas,  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet

They both did a footing dance. ((A/n where they move quickly to the music.))

Sakura giggled as he moved her along.

Oh ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see,  
Somebody waits for you,  
Kiss her once for me

Naruto kissed Sakura.

Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly  
Have a holly jolly Christmas this year!

She laughed happily as she and Naruto stopped.

That was a happy ending to this Christmas. As everyone laughed and clapped for them.

She blushed.

She leaned over to Naruto, "A regular Christmas huh?" Naruto chuckled.

Suki looked down embarrassed at her parents actions.

837906934769684

_Has this ever happened to you?XD till tomorrow guys buh bye!_


	13. December 13th Jingle Bell Rock

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or this song!

Okay this is a request! I do not mind if you have a song you want me to do! Just don't over load me with songs I don't even know XD nothing out of English please.

Ginny7777 Requested Jingle Bell Rock so Here it is! **_Jingle Bell Rock:_** Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock Jingle Bell Swing And Jingle Bells Ring Snowing And Blowing Up Bushels Of Fun Now The Jingle Hop Has Begun Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock

Jingle Bell Chime In Jingle Bell Time

Dancing And Prancing In Jingle Bell Square

In The Frosty Air

What A Bright Time It's The Right Time

To Rock The Night Away

Jingle Bell Time It's A Swell Time

To Go Gliding In A One-Horse Sleigh

Giddy-Up Jingle Horse Pick Up Your Feet

That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell Rock! 83966594964 ((A/n well thats that! Ginny7777 Didn't tell me who she wanted in the story so I hope she understands if I just wing it!)) **_Jingle bell Rock:_** Hinata Sighed as she stood out side her window sill. She thought about the night. Then the alarm clock went off. Indicating that it was 12:00. She sighed again. No one to kiss under the mistletoe. No one to give her special presents. You know the kind you giggle from and hide away from your parents because its to sweet to. No one to sit bye a warm fire, To burn chestnuts with and be happy with. Yeah she had her sister and her father and her cousin, But that was not enough. She wanted someone to love her. She sighed again. There was someone. She had admired all of her life. Or most of the time she had new him. Kiba. ((MWAHAHAHAHA! I BET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS NARUTO!)) She jumped off the balcony and ran away from her home. It was Christmas and she wanted to spend it with him. She ran to his house and knocked on the door. Xdxdxdxdxdxdxd He opened the door he rubbed his eyes and looked her up and down. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" He moved to the side. "Do you wanna come in?" She nodded and walked in. His house was a wreck. Cloths on the ground. Doggy biscuit crumbs on the floors Dog hair on the couches. But she Didn't care. Actually she wanted to be the one to clean all of that up for him before he got homes from missions. She smiled at him and he looked at her weird. "Hinata can I do something for you?" Then she heard music come from the kitchen. She stood up to here it. The music drowned bye the closed door. 

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun

She started to sway back and forth when Kiba came up behind her. He rapped his arms around her waist when the music played faster the faster he swayed her until they were in a full dance around his cloths around his couch.

Now the jingle hop has begun

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

He dipped her and spun her around she giggled with happiness and delight.

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,

"Oh!" Hinata pouted.

"What?" Kiba let go of her. Thinking he did something wrong or he hurt her.

"The song ended!" She smiled at him. "K-Kiba? I h-have something to tell y-you." She blushed

"What is it Hinata?" Kiba blushed.

"I-I-I..." _'Oh great I am stuttering now!'_ She thought.

"You what?" Kiba crossed his figures behind his back.

"I-I want to spend This Christmas with you..." her blush brightened

Kiba " Looked down. "Oh." He said. Causing her blush to disapper. "Because I want to spend mine with you to Hinata."

She gasped. "R-r-really? Kiba do you mean it?" She ran to him.

"Yes I mean it!" He caugt her.

3497496956

_No more sorry! I AM SO SORRY GUYS I fell asleep and when I woke up it was today already! So as a bonus you get yesterdays and todays today! Again I am really sorry!_


	14. December 14th Baby It's Cold Outside

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song!

Hey guys wow this month is going bye fast! I had to go to a meeting yesterday with my friends so I could not get anything typed yesterday! I am sorry! So here is todays song!

OMG peps only 10 days till Christmas yay! (sorry I don't count today!)

_**Baby Its Cold Outside:**_

I really can't stay (But baby it's cold outside) I've got to go away (But baby it's cold outside.) This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in) So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice.) My mother will start to worry (Beautiful what's your hurry) My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar.) So really I'd better scurry (Beautiful please don't hurry) But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour.) The neighbors might faint (Baby it's bad out there) Say what's in this drink (No cabs to be had out there.) I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now) To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell.) I ought to say, "No, no, no sir." (Mind if I move in closer) At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurtin' my pride.) I really can't stay (Oh baby, don't hold out) (Both): Baby it's cold out side. I simply must go (But baby it's cold outside) The answer is no (But baby it's cold outside.) Your welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in) So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm.) My sister will be suspicious (Gosh your lips look delicious) My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon the tropical shore.) My maiden aunts mind is vicious (Gosh your lips are delicious) But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before.) I've gotta get home (But baby you'd freeze out there) Say lend me a coat (It's up to your knees out there.) You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand) But don't you see? (How can you do this thing to me?) There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think of my lifelong sorrow) At least there will be plenty implied (If you got pneumonia and died.) I really can't stay (Get over that old out.) (both): Baby it's cold Baby it's cold outside... 326457346537 okay That song is really cute! But I know what it means and I don't really think thats a good thing they are talking about at the end...NEW FANFIC IDEA! Okay well anyway my version! _**Baby Its Cold Outside:**_ "Ahem" I really can't stay But baby it's cold outside I've got to go away But baby it's cold outside. This evening has been Been hoping that you'd drop in So very nice I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. My mother will start to worry Beautiful what's your hurry My father will be pacing the floor Listen to the fireplace roar. So really I'd better scurry Beautiful please don't hurry But maybe just a half a drink more Put some records on while I pour. The neighbors might faint Baby it's bad out there Say what's in this drink No cabs to be had out there. I wish I knew how Your eyes are like starlight now To break this spell I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell. I ought to say, "No, no, no sir." Mind if I move in closer At least I'm gonna say that I tried What's the sense in hurtin' my pride. I really can't stay Oh baby, don't hold out Both: Baby it's cold out side. I simply must go But baby it's cold outside The answer is no But baby it's cold outside. Your welcome has been How lucky that you dropped in So nice and warm Look out the window at that storm. My sister will be suspicious Gosh your lips look delicious My brother will be there at the door Waves upon the tropical shore. My maiden aunts mind is vicious Gosh your lips are delicious But maybe just a cigarette more Never such a blizzard before. I've gotta get home But baby you'd freeze out there Say lend me a coat It's up to your knees out there. You've really been grand I Thrill when you touch my hand But don't you see? How can you do this thing to me? There's bound to be talk tomorrow Think of my lifelong sorrow At least there will be plenty implied If you got pneumonia and died. I really can't stay Get over that old out. both: Baby it's cold Baby it's cold outside... 


	15. December 15th O'Come all Ye Faithfull

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song!

Hey guys! I hope your day was good. Mine was boring. Well anyway here is todays story!

OMG GUYS!!!!! Only 9 more days till Christmas! YAY!

_**O'Come All Ye Faithful:**_

O come, all ye faithful, Joyful and triumphant,  
O Come ye, O come ye, to Bethlehem.  
Come and behold Him, Born the King of angels;

Chorus:  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Christ the Lord.

God of God, Light of Light,  
Lo! he abhors not the Virgin's womb;  
Very God, Begotten not created.  
Chorus

Sing, choirs of angels, Sing in exultation;  
Sing, all ye citizens of heaven above!  
Glory to God, In the highest;  
Chorus

Yea, Lord, we greet Thee, Born this happy morning;  
Jesus, to Thee be glory given;  
Word of the Father, Now in flesh appearing.  
Chorus

See how the shepherds, Summoned to His cradle,  
Leaving their flocks, draw nigh to gaze;  
We too will thither Bend our hearts' oblations  
Chorus

Child, for us sinners Poor and in the manger,  
We would embrace Thee, with love and awe;  
Who would not love Thee, Loving us so dearly?  
Chorus

8938974696594

((Okay so that was the original! I hope you like this one!))

_**O'Come All Ye Faithfull:**_

Orochimaru smirked. And laughed evilly.

O come, all ye faithful,Destroy Konoha,  
O Come ye, O come ye, to Oto.  
Come and behold Me, Born the King of Demons;

Kimimaro:  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Orocihmaru Lord.

Evil of Evil: Dark of Darkest,  
Lo! he abhors not the Non Virgin's womb;  
Very Demon, Begotten not created.

Kabuto:  
Sing, choirs of Demon, Sing in exultation;  
Sing, all ye citizens of Oto Below!  
Glory to Oro, In the highest;

Udon/Sakon:  
Yea, Demon, we greet Thee, Born this evil morning;  
Sasuke, to Thee be glory given;  
Word of the Leader, Now in flesh appearing.

Kidomaru:  
See how the snakes, Summoned to calling,  
Leaving their holes, draw nigh to gaze;  
We too will thither hate them all' oblations

Tayuya:  
Child(speaking to Sasuke), for us sinners Poor and nothing left,  
We would embrace Thee, with love and awe;  
Who would love Thee, Loving us so dearly? 

All of sound four

Chorus:  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
O come, let us adore Him,  
Orochimaru the Lord.

8965023465734

That was really bad...I am really sorry! Well anyway just review please! Thank you and tomorrow will be better. I promise! But till then! BUH BYE!


	16. December 16th Merry Christmas Darling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or this Song!**

Hey Peoples! I hope your Friday was good! I know mine was! Okay well its is getting close to Christmas time...I can't wait to see my family's happy faces and my cousins running around with presents and pieces of wrapping paper stuck to themselves! I only have 2 day's of School left to! I can't wait! And again MERRY CHRISTMAS!

OMG GUYS! THERE IS ONLY 8 DAYS LEFT TILL CHRISTMAS! YAY!

Now here is the original!

_**Merry Christmas Darling:**_

Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one wish to make

A special one for you

Merry Christmas darling

We're apart that's true

But I can dream and in my dreams

I'm Christmas-ing with you

Holidays are joyful

There's always something new

But every day's a holiday

When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree

I wish you could see

I wish it every day

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

Instrumental Interlude

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

I wish I were with you

(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas – Darling)

9875983472598473

Okay Neji was on a mission ((A/n he died! cries )) that went over the Christmas holiday...poor Tenten...((Even thought I **_HATE_** her!!!!!))

Okay on with my version!

_**Merry Christmas Darling:**_

Tenten walked up to her and Neji's room. Silently Crying. She had just learned the news.

Earlier today she had the greatest news of all! What her and Neji had worked so hard for they were now going to receive a baby.

Now he's not even here, On this Earth , to celebrate this joyful time with her.

She dropped the note on the floor and fell into her bed.

The note read:

Dear loved one:

We are sorry to say that your husband/boyfriend/relatives body has not been found. And has been declared dead.

A ceremony is to be held 12/23/year.

Please keep note that many body's have not been found and keep up hope.

Never lose hope.

Signed: The Hokage.

Neji had talked about how much he had wanted a child. Sense now the child could live with out being a caged bird like he had to.

And now he's not even there to be happy.

But at least there would be an heir to the family right?

Wrong.

"It's not like I'm going to keep it." She said threw a sad voice into her pillow. "Wakening up to a child that might look just like him. And looking that child in the face every morning, It would be to hard." She cried. "And then explain to them about there father..." She cried harder.

But the hardest part was yet to come.

She still had to tell his Uncle...His whole family, About him...About the baby.

The next day was horror for her.

His family wanted to keep the child.

The reason being, Hinata and Hinabi Can not have children.

They needed this babe to carry out the Hyuuga blood line.

Tenten didn't want to keep this child. But they insisted that she did.

They told her that after the child was born they would give it to Hinata and she would take care of it.

Tenten agreed to this and signed a contract of agreement.

When she got home after that long day she realized she had left the radio on.

The song that was on broke her heart into pieces.

Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one wish to make

A special one for you

Merry Christmas darling

We're apart that's true

But I can dream and in my dreams

I'm Christmas-ing with you

Holidays are joyful

There's always something new

But every day's a holiday

When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree

I wish you could see

I wish it every day

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

Instrumental Interlude

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

I wish I were with you

(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas – Darling)

After the song was over she had realized she had given her only chance to keep Neji with her, In her life. Was just signed away on a piece of paper.

She fell to her knee's and cried.

The next few months were hard on her.

Throwing up.

Headaches.

Stomachaches.

All on account of the child growing inside of her.

Now she understands her mother.

Tenten had went to the Hyuuga's about the baby, Saying how she would like to keep the child and take care of it on her own.

They said no.

That she had agreed that after the child was born, She would hand it over to Hinata.

Hinata was to be the mother of this child.

Tenten went home and cried.

"How can I ever ever do something like this!?" She grabbed her stomach. Stroking it lightly. "Please little one..." She cried. "Please forgive me!" She hit her hand of the table.

"But," She said wiping her tears. "But it's not like your going with some old Wench who can't take care of you." She started to cry harder. "No your going with a nice girl...Hinata." She put her head down on the table.

"But your not going to be with your mother!" She cried for hours, Think about her baby being held by someone else other then her.

Then there was a knock at the door. Tenten got up to answer it. Wiping her eyes she grabbed the door knob and opened the door slowly.

"Hello, The Hokage sent me to gather a few people on her list. You are to go to the hospital. Some body's have been found. But none are alive, I am sorry. But she did say this, That not all the people that have gone on that trip have been found. So keep in mind that if your loved one is not at the hospital they maybe he is still alive. So keep hope." The mail carrier handed her a note a 'Poofed' away.

Tenten threw it on the ground and left for the hospital.

When she got there she was amazed at the people she saw there.

She looked at one body, two body's, three and four. But none were Neji.

Tenten had looked at almost all of the body's found. But one had shocked her most.

Naruto's body. She started to cry again. She turned her head and walked away.

Later She then heard some People talking.

"We found this ring in a pile of ash." One of the doctor's said. Or she guessed they were doctor's.

"Yeah the body was pretty mangled and burned we could not tell who it was."

"M-May I see it please?" Tenten walked out from behind the curtain.

"Sure maybe you can tell us who's it is." She grabbed the ring. It wasn't Neji's wedding band.

He can still be alive.

She stared at it for a while.

"Well miss?" The one said.

"No I don't know who's that it." She said and then walked away.

((Okay now bare with me! I know it's 8 to 9 months for a baby to be born but I wanna make it a while longer. Fore I want it to be Christmas when they are born because this is a Christmas story! Understand? Good! Now on with the story!))

Tenten went through all the holidays with out him. She got used to life without him.

But Hinata was another story. She had locked herself in her room and now won't come out. She told her father that she will come out when the baby is born. They say she never stop's crying.

It was Christmas time and nearing the time Tenten would give Birth.

She was crying the night she first started to feel the pull of the baby. The feeling you get when you know there is only a few weeks to go. ((A/n My aunt 'explained' that part to me))

Tenten walked outside. She told them she would substitute the children at the academy so that Iruka could go home and be with Anko for an early Christmas Vacation. Sense she had no one to be with.

When Tenten got there she realized that someone was already there teaching or something else.

She knocked on the door, And a guy with really long white hair answered, He had on a suit with out a coat, The top was opened a bit and the tie was hanging loosely around his neck, He was in his mid 20's at least, And he was built...Not to much but just perfect.

"I was wondering when you would get here." The man smiled at her. "I am Hioshi and your Tenten right?" The man stretched out his hand. "I am here in case you need help." He pointed to her stomach. "Tsunade sent me to help you teach, She told me you are do any day."

Tenten nodded and grabbed his hand. "Thank you very much Mr. Hioshi." He turned his back and walked into the class.

"Alright Class, The sub is here." Hioshi smiled at her and she walked in.

"COOL! Mrs. Tenten is back!" One kid yelled.

"Yeah! Sensei Tenten!" One said happily. Tenten looked around the room at the happy and smiling kids and started to cry.

The children thought they did something wrong and began to worry.

"Don't worry kids! Mrs. Tenten is about to be a mommy and she can't wait. Its not your faults" Hioshi told the children trying to calm them down.

Tenten stood up and whipped her tears "Yes so don't worry! I am...Am just so happy..." she started to cry a little again.

As the day ended and the parents arrived to pick up there little ninjas she smiled. But after the last little one left she cried again.

"Tenten-Sama I think you should go home." Hioshi walked over to her and helped her up.

Tenten nodded and walked out the door.

"Happy Holiday's Tenten-Sama!" Hioshi waved to her.

"Yeah...Happy Holiday's Hioshi." Tenten waved at him.

When she had finally made her way home, Her door must have been blown open bye the wind, And her house was freezing. When she shut the door, She realized She wasn't alone...And worst of all...She was going into labor.

She did her breathing and fell to her knee's until the contraction stopped.

She stood up and walked to the hospital half way there she met Hioshi who carried her the rest of the way...More like 'Poofed' her the rest of the way there.

Nine hours and fifty five minutes later.

The baby Hyuuga's were born. And they both had brow hair and Pearl eyes.

Twin baby Hyuuga's The most beautiful babes anyone had ever seen.

Tenten held her two baby's close to her.

Then two elderly men walked into her room. They bowed and walked towards her. She handed her baby girl to Hioshi who took the little girl into his arms and began to bob her up and down.

"You must be Tenten, Neji's wife." The first elderly man said. "I am Benjiro." He bowed in front of her.

"And I am Jomei" The other man bowed.

"We are here in order of the babe." Benjiro said.

"Yes we are sorry to say that neither Hinata or Hinabi can take care of the young ones." Jomei told her.

"We are sorry to say that Hinata has gone...crazy and cannot take care of a child." Benjiro told Tenten.

"And Hinabi does not have a stable life to be taking care of a child." Jomei told her.

"So you will be taking care of the child like you requested." They both said at the same time.

Tenten began to cry. As the to men bowed and walked out of the room.

At that exact moment in time a few people from the mission were found in a tent, All bruised and half alive.

Tenten asked for a list of names, Some of what she knew and didn't know.

The list went as followed:

1. Inuzuka, Kiba

2.Wimiro, Zei

3. Akimichi, Choji

4. Nara, Shikamaru

5.Yamaru, Hikotsu

6.Uchiha, Sasuke ((A/n: I love Sasuke I think he is cute sometimes! Okay well he was saved along time ago!))

7.Gyuma, Danno

8. Rock Lee

Her team Mate. Thats it. Her team mate. But she was happy for him...But Neji's body it was never found...How was this possible...

"I-I'm sorry miss...Were you looking for someone in particular?" The nurse said kindly.

"Y-Yes," Tenten said softly. "M-my husband...Hyuuga, Neji."

The women smiled. "Yes he was brought in here a few hours ago! I bet you will be happy to know that!"

Tenten smiled. For the first time sense this pregnancy she smiled.

"Where is he at?" Tenten said happily.

"He is in room 201! But I don't think you are ready to go yet." The nurse said smiling. "Why don't you go tommaro..." She could not finish her sentence.

Tenten cried. "Please take me to him! I need to see him!" The nurse smiled at her, "Okay I will get you a wheel chair and get you to him right away!" She hurried out of the room, And later came back with a smiling Tsunade.

"Well Tenten lets get you to your husband! And don't forget those little Hyuuga's." Tsunade took the little boy out of her arms and the nurse slowly mover Tenten into the Wheel Chair. Tenten smiled. They were her little Hyuuga's. Hioshi followed them.

When she finally made it to his room. She was so nervous. Hioshi handed her her little girl, and Tsunade handed her her little boy.

The nurse opened the door and Tsunade wheeled Tenten into the room.

They wheeled her up to his side and she gasped. A few new cuts were on his face, and a big gash in his stomach, That looked smaller then it once was.

Tenten cried softly as she petted his head, Pushing strands of hair away from his face.

Neji opened his eye's feeling a disturbance on his face.

"T-Ten...ten?" his voice was light and raspy She cried harder. But she smiled. "Yes its me," She said through her tears. "Oh? Am I h-home?" He asked, Sounding almost like a child. "Yes Neji-Kun you are home." She smiled lightly. She couldn't believe she was seeing his face, The face she had thought was long gone bye now.

"Good." He said softly. "But I was supposed to save Naruto...is he here now?" Tenten looked away, And Tsunade began to cry. "No Neji he is not here now..." the tears now streaming down her face. "Oh...don't cry Tenten please, It makes me sad to see you cry like that...but...But I am guessing he never made it back..." He closed his eyes.

"Are they?" Neji pointed to the two sleeping baby's in her arms. His face brightened to see them. "Are they mine?" Neji looked as if he could jump up and down...though his voice was still light and raspy. Tenten smiled happily, The happiest she has ever felt, "Yes Neji, They are yours." She wiped her eyes,

"Twins?" He asked. "Yes twins." She smiled at him. "Neji Hyuuga!" Tenten's voice went from happy to mad/sad. "Do you Know how much trouble and pain you put me through with these baby's? I was so worried you would not be able to see them! I was afraid I could not Keep them!" He closed his eye's again. "But then...I find you." She reached over and wrapped one arm around him.

"I think this is the happiest day of my life Neji, The happiest day of my life!"

She hummed the song to her baby's ((In whom I have been to lazy to name!))

_And on a radio Tenten hears this song playing:_

Greeting cards have all been sent

The Christmas rush is through

But I still have one wish to make

A special one for you

Merry Christmas darling

We're apart that's true

But I can dream and in my dreams

I'm Christmas-ing with you

Holidays are joyful

There's always something new

But every day's a holiday

When I'm near to you

The lights on my tree

I wish you could see

I wish it every day

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

Instrumental Interlude

Logs on the fire

Fill me with desire

To see you and to say

That I wish you Merry Christmas

Happy New Year, too

I've just one wish

On this Christmas Eve

I wish I were with you

I wish I were with you

(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas – Darling)

7yw439562369846564y56

_VERY VERY LONG! I am really sorry! This took into today! It is late and I am sorry! But I guess I will be writing again later tonight! Okay! Till Later Tonight! Buh BYE!_


	17. December 17th My Grownup Chirstmas List

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or this Song!

Okay people! Another request! I don't mind doing them! XD but anyway this one is requested from, atemswhitetigermew, I hope you like it!

OMG!!! People! There is only 7 days till Christmas! YAY! I can't wait!

**_My Grown Up Christmas List:_**

Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well I'm all grown up now  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream

So here's my life long wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself, but for a world in need

No more lives torn apart   
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts   
Every man would have a friend  
That right would always win   
And love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list 

As children we believe  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped around the tree

But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal a heartache u must sew

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
Every one would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end   
This is my grown up Christmas list

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth

--small break--

No more lives torn apart (no more torn apart)  
That wars would never start (never start)  
And time would heal all hearts (ooo heart)  
Every one would have a friend (one would have a friend)  
And right would always win (would always win)  
And love would never end (never...never end)  
This is my grown up Christmas list

This is my only rightful wish

This is my grown up Christmas list.

9723156178243523

((I Like that song to, But its really long...Now for the hard part, A coupling...Hope you like ti!))

_**My Grown Up Christmas List:**_

Sakura walked through a wintry park, Thinking about her life in Konoha, She had run away in search of her childhood love Sasuke and then, She found herself in a wintry Kumo...It barely ever snowed in Konoha...It was hard to tell when winter was sometimes, She Began to sing to the sky:

_Do you remember me?  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you with childhood fantasies  
Well I'm all grown up now  
Can you still help somehow?  
I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream_

So here's my life long wish  
My grown up Christmas list  
Not for myself, but for a Boy in need

No more lives torn apart  
That war would never start  
And time would heal his heart  
He will have a friend  
That Oro will never win  
And his love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list

As children we believe  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely   
Wrapped around the tree

But heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal a heartache u must sew

No more lives torn apart  
That war would never start  
And time would heal his heart  
He would have a Friend.  
And Oro will never win  
And his love would never end  
This is my grown up Christmas list

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth?  
Maybe only in that blind belief can we ever find the truth 

--small break--

No more lives torn apart (no more torn apart)  
That war would never start (never start)  
And time would heal his hearts (ooo heart)  
He would have a friend (one would have a friend)  
And Oro will never win (never win)  
And his love would never end (never...never end)  
This is my grown up Christmas list

This is my only rightful wish

((This is my grown up Christmas list))

2983679035696

_Hope you liked it! I actually like this one! But I know you guys liked the one I wrote before this one, And if you didn't I apologize for it...Well till tomorrow! Buh Bye!_


	18. December 18th Let it Snow

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto/Gaara/Ambyr/or This Song! Don't sue me! Okay people! This one is new! A girl asked me to do a pairing with her and Gaara! And it doesn't seem like a crime so I guess I will! Besides its Christmas, And I am feeling very good about this year! S Ambyr I hope you like it! OMG PEOPLE! 6 Days till Christmas! Here I s the original! **_Let It Snow:_**

Oh the weather outside is frightful 

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let It Snow!

Let It Snow!

Let It Snow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've bought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let It Snow!

Let It Snow!

Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

But if you'll really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

8374756973698756894

Okay I am sorry if this is not quite what you wanted it to be, But I hope so...And don't worry it will be happy! And if you actually read this...Thank you!

Okay Now on with the one shot!

_**Let it Snow!:**_

Gaara and Ambyr walked to the park and sat on the bench.

Ambyr Smiled at him but he looked away.

"Whats wrong Gaara-Kun?" She asked in a sweet way.

"Nothing." He looked over to the mountains.

"You know I am happy that you came to Kumo..." She blushed. "If you didn't I would be alone on this joyous Holiday..." She looked at the ground. "So ummmm, You never did tell me why you came to Kumo." She looked at him.

"Alliance." One word...Thats all that ever came out of his mouth. She stood up and made a Hrmp sound.

"Subuku No Gaara! Why don't you ever talk to me!? Its like you hate me or something!" He looked up at her.

"You do?" her face dropped. "Gaara?" He looked away. A tear fell down her eye. "Fine Gaara." She wrapped her arms around herself, walked away.

Ambyr walked home, It was cold out and it was getting late. Tears stained her face as she shivered in the cold weather.

She really didn't care thought.

As she made her way into her house she realized she didn't lock the door.

As if she cared.

"Ambyr I am sorry." She turned around stunned. "Please I didn't know how to explain it," Was he begging now? "Please Ambyr I have to go back to Suna...For the celebration, And I can't be here with you...Please understand...I, " He started but she hushed him.

"Ssssssh, Gaara do you here that?" A little ways away the song Let it Snow was playing.

"Gaara Thats My Favorite Christmas Song!" Ambyr Jumped up and down, "Come on!!" She pulled him out onto the street.

They started to dance fastly.

Oh the weather outside is frightful 

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Then it started to snow!

Let It Snow!

Let It Snow! 

Let It Snow!

She giggled happily as he swung her around the open streets.

It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've bought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let It Snow!

Let It Snow!

Let It Snow!

He spun her around and she chuckled, He chuckled to.

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

But if you'll really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

At the very end of the song, When the music stopped and the snow fell, Making a beautiful winter scene...He kissed her...And she kissed him back.

"Ambyr, Come to Suna with me." He said calmly into her ear.

"Gaara I...I don't know what to say...Or do..." She stuttered.

"Say yes you will come with me." He cooed softly into her ear.

"Yes Gaara, I will come with you to Suna." She said softly, Still panting from the dancing.

8573669836954

_Okay it ends there. I hope you liked it Ambyr! Merry Christmas! This one was tough because it was an out of Naruto paring...So I don't know how it came out...So if you could Please review this one for me! It would mean A lot to me if you did! Okay till tomorrow! Buh Bye! _


	19. December 19th Your A Mean One Mr Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...Or this Song!

Hey People! I got to stay home today! Well here is your song of the day! And the previous songs before this one I hope you liked.!!!

OMG PEOPLE!!!! There is only **_5 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! YAY!_**

**Okay** Here is the Original.

_**Your A Mean One Mr.Grinch:**_

You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
Mr. Grinch.

You're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel.

You're a monster, Mr. Grinch.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul.  
Mr. Grinch.

I wouldn't touch you, with a  
thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.

You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile.  
Mr. Grinch.

Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crocodile.

You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch.  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
Your soul is full of gunk.  
Mr. Grinch.

The three words that best describe you,  
are, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk."

You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch.  
You're the king of sinful sots.  
Your heart's a dead tomato splot  
With moldy purple spots,  
Mr. Grinch.

Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing  
with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots.

You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch.  
With a nauseas super-naus.  
You're a crooked jerky jockey  
And you drive a crooked horse.  
Mr. Grinch.

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool  
sandwich  
With arsenic sauce.

893649649695

Okay thats the original! Here is my version!

**_Your A Mean One Mr. Snake:_**

Announcer Voice:

Well It is that time of year again! When everyone is happy, And cheerful And Gleeful as Glee!

But there is one...

One Nasty One...

**Dun dun dun dun dun**,

You're a mean one, Mr. Snake.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
Mr. Snake.

You're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel.

You're a monster, Mr. Snake.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul.  
Mr. Snake.

I wouldn't touch you, with a  
thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.  
**(39 ½)**

You're a vile one, Mr. Snake.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
Of a seasick crocodile.  
Mr. Snake.

Given the choice between the two of you  
I'd take the seasick crocodile.

You're a foul one, Mr. Snake.  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
Your soul is full of gunk.  
Mr. Sanke.

The three words that best describe you,  
are, and I quote: "Stink. Stank. Stunk."

You're a rotter, Mr. Snake.  
You're the king of sinful sots.  
Your heart's a dead tomato splot  
With moldy purple spots,  
Mr. Snake.

Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing  
with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots.

You nauseate me, Mr. Snake.  
With a nauseas super-naus.  
You're a crooked jerky jockey  
And you drive a crooked horse.  
Mr. Snake.

You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool  
sandwich  
With arsenic sauce.

**Dun dun dun dun dun!**

And thats the story of the mean Mr. Snake Orochimaru! Who hated Christmas so much...But thats another story, I will save for another day...But until then, Goodbye my friend, And never turn into a

**"Stinky, Stanky, Stunks"** Kind of guy.

83709656945

_I am so stupid...Well until tomorrow People! Buh bye!_


	20. December 20th Silent Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this Song!

Okay! Now I have another request! From Foreign Geisha! But unfortunately she picked a hard song...So I really can't make this a one shot...I really can't make this anything, I am sorry But I just can't its to hard... Anyway one to the shot.

**_OMG!!!_** 4 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!!!! OMG OMG OMG 4 4 4 4 4 4 4 MORE DAYS!!!! YAY!

_**Silent Night:**_

Silent night, Holy night

All is calm, all is bright

'Round yon virgin Mother and Child

Holy infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night

Shepherds quake at the sight

Glories stream from Heaven afar

Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia

Christ the Saviour is born

Christ the Saviour is born

Silent night, holy night

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus, at Thy birth

Jesus, Lord at Thy birth

98230456953695

Okay this one won't even be a one shot just a carol thingy...Please don't hate me Geisha! You pick a hard song...

_**Silent Night:**_

Neji Sat on the balcony of his room, His main house room...But he still wasn't happy.

This holiday started out horribly.

He sighed as he walked back into his room.

Ever sense he became a member of the main house his life has been impossible to handle.

And worst of all he was to be married to a women he never met before in his life.

He wondered what she would be like, Smart, funny, silent Or something else like Sadistic or crazy. He shuddered.

"Neji!?"

_'That must be Uncle...' _Neji thought.

"Come down here!" His uncle called.

"Coming..." Neji murmured.

Neji walked downstairs and heard the silent pound of Christmas Music come from the living room.

As he walked into the room He saw a women...Who looked more like a girl sitting down on his Uncles favorite sofa.

His Uncle walked over to him and walked him over to the soft red colored sofa.

"This is...?" His Uncle started rolling his arm asking the girl to finish his sentence.

"Sierra ..." The girl put her hand out and Neji took it.

Hinata walked over to them.

"Father?" She hugged him. "Naruto is getting the baby right now he will be here in a few minutes." Hiashi frowned.

"Do you think that it was wise to leave Him to get my grandson !?" Hinata frowned also.

"Yes I do." She turned and looked at the women sitting in the chair. " Hi there I am Hinata...And you are?" Hinata stuck out her hand and Sierra took it.

"I am Sierra and it is a pleasure I am sure." Sierra smiled at her.

Then a slow song came on...Silent Night.

"Oh this is my favorite song!" Sierra clapped her hands together and hummed to the beginning.

Silent night, Holy night

All is calm, all is bright

Neji reached out his hand and Sierra took it. They began to dance and Hiashi smiled.

'Round yon virgin Mother and Child

Holy infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace

Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night

Shepherds quake at the sight

Glories stream from Heaven afar

Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia

Christ the Saviour is born

Christ the Saviour is born

Silent night, holy night

Son of God, love's pure light

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With the dawn of redeeming grace

Jesus, Lord at Thy birth

Jesus, Lord at Thy birth

And at the end Neji smiled at her.

"So I guess this won't be so bad after all huh?" Sierra smiled also.

"I guess not." She got closer to him.

There lips met.

And so began there relationship together,

376987698458

_Wow was that bad...Well Anyway I didn't think I could do a one shot with this song.. And I am glad I did...But I hope you like it Sierra. Well anyway till Tomorrow! Buh Bye! _


	21. December 21st Christmas Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song!

OMG people I messed up on the last chappie and had to fix it! So don't be mad at me! Thank you again LadyMononoke! Okay well people When and if you do request that I do a song...Pick a couple or Put your name in it please, Just a reminder :3 You people have been so kind up till now! And I hope I get more reviews for this collection of Christmas story's! I hope your holiday is happy and joyous and you and your one are happy for the holiday! Merry Christmas!!!!

PEOPLE!!!!! THERE IS ONLY 3 MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! OMG OMG OMFG I CAN'T WAIT!

**_The Christmas Song:_**

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight

They know that Santa's on his way  
He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you

And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you.

98734569734654

Mwahahahaha...Just felt like putting that...anyway one with the song!!!

_**The Christmas song:**_

Kakashi sat on a big red chair, In the middle of a big room holding a book and (no mask) A pipe in between his lips.

"Hello there." He bowed his head. "Welcome to my humble abode." He winked. "Come have a seat, The fire is warm." He looked at the fire. "I am going to sing you a Christmas song...Is that alright?"

You are to mesmerized by his sexiness in that red velvet robe to care...

Then music starts to play,

"Okay then." He smiled and grabbed a Chestnut.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire"

'He threw a chestnut into the fire.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose"

'He looked out the window.

"Yuletide carols being sung by a choir"

He smirked.

"And folks dressed up like Eskimos  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight"

He laughed just a little before continuing.

"They know that Santa's on his way  
He's bringing lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly"

You just stand there like a snake in a trance, Bye Orochimaru...Like Manda...XD

"And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you"

"And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two  
Although it's been said many times, many ways  
Merry Christmas to you"

The song ended And the music stopped.

"I hope you liked it." He smiled and a butler came up to carry you away. "Come back some other time then."

Kakashi gabbed his book And puffed his pipe.

And muttered a small, "Damn my sexiness." And got lost in the world of dirtiness.

987649695469345

_Mwahahahaha Kakashi IS teh sexy! Well till tomorrow Buh bye!_


	22. December 22nd Home for the Holidays

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or this song!

Okay people! I am officially out on A Christmas Vacation! Yay!

OMG!!!! People! There is only a few more days till Christmas! OMG I can't count down anymore! I am getting to excited!

_**There is No Place like Home For the Holidays:**_

Oh, there's no place like

Home for the holidays,

Cause no matter how far away you roam

When you pine for the sunshine

Of a friendly face

For the holidays, you can't beat

Home, sweet home

I met a man who lives in Tennessee

And he was headin' for Pennsylvania

And some home made pumpkin pie

From Pennsylvania folks a travelin' down

To Dixie's sunny shore

From Atlantic to pacific, gee

The traffic is terrific

Oh there's no place like home

For the holidays, ¡®cause no matter

How far away you roam

If you want

To be happy in a million ways

For the holidays, you can't beat

Home, sweet home

94095304767356

Okay guess who sings this!!! haha Well you will see read on fair readers!

_**There's No Place Like Home (Konoha) For the Holiday's:**_

Oh, there's no place like

Home for the holidays,

Cause no matter how far away you go

When you pine for the sunshine

Of a friendly face

For the holidays, you can't beat

Home, sweet home

I met a man who lives in Sunagakure

And he was headin' for Kumogakure

And some home madeRamen Soup

From Kumogakure folks a travelin' down

To Kiri's sunny shore

From Atlantic to Pacific, gee

The traffic is terrific

Oh there's no place like home

For the holidays, Cause no matter

How far away you Go

If you want

To be happy in a million ways

For the holidays, you can't beat

Home, sweet home

Sasuke smiled as he reached the gates of Konoha, With Orochimaru and His brother dead he can finally live out his life with Sakura and his best friend Naruto...because they were by his side...Literally

"Come on Uchiha." Naruto said pushing his friend. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Sakura smiled. "But we are really glad you decided to come back Sasuke." She hugged him.

"Sakura you don't know how good it feel to be back."

Fore the holidays you can't beat hooooooooome sweeeeeeeeat hooooome!

987369746954

_Cheesy ending! Haha! Well till tomorrow! Buh bye!_


	23. Decemebr 23rd CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto this song or anything else! To bad for me huh?

OKAY! Hello and Welcome to another day of Christmas songs! Yay! Don't forget to clap for me! I have only missed like one day! Yay! Okay well Yes time for another song!

PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE!! ONAY A FEW MORE DAYS TILL CHIRSTMAS! AND NEW YEARS! I I I I I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!! YAY! I STOPED THE DAYS because I was getting to hyper like I am now! XDDDDD Okay so Merry Almost Christmas 1 MORE DAY!!! (because I don't count today!)

_**C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S:**_

When I was but a youngster,  
Christmas meant one thing,  
That I'd be getting lots of toys that day.  
I learned a whole lot different,  
When my Mother sat me down,  
And taught me to spell Christmas this way: 

"C" is for the Christ child, born upon this day,   
"H" for herald angels in the night,  
"R" means our Redeemer,  
"I" means Israel,  
"S" is for the star that shone so bright,  
"T" is for three wise men, they who traveled far,  
"M" is for the manger where he lay,  
"A"'s for all He stands for,  
"S" means shepherds came,

And that's why there's a Christmas day,   
And that's why there's a Christmas day.

873596496594

Okay people Please I am a Christan and I believe in all of Christmas so when I do make these songs up please do not get offended! Please they are just songs! (And they are made to make fun of Naruto **NOT **Christmas!) Okay well anyway Here I go!

_**D-A-T-T-E-B-A-Y-O:**_

When I was but a youngster,  
Dattebayo meant one thing,  
That Naruto was on TV,   
I learned a whole lot different,  
When my Mother sat me down,   
And taught me to spell Dattebayo this way:

"D" is for the **dummy** that Naruto could always be,

"A" is for the **asshole **in which he tends to be,

"T" This t is for The **training** in which he thinks he does,

The other "T" Is for The **Time** he spends training,

"E" Is for **everyone** he annoys,

And "B" Is for him being a **boy**,

"A" Is for this **Any** person who has helped him,

"Y" Is for **you** who have shown that you love him,

And "O" Is for his song is **Over** and I hope you enjoyed it.

82769847398

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Till tomorrow Buh bye!_

_-Haya-_


	24. December 24th Hey Santa

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or this song And I Never will! To bad for me!

OMG OMG OMG OMG THERE IS NO MORE I REPEAT NO MORE DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG TOMMAROW IS CHRISTMAS! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY OMFGWTFYMCA

Lol

Well let the Christmas eve song begin!

_**Hey Santa:**_

If everyday was Christmas  
If we could make believe  
If everyone would give a little more  
There'd be harmony

The city is covered in snow tonight  
The children are fast asleep  
I'm waiting for him   
But he's no where in sight  
And I wonder if he can hear me 

Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa)  
I wish with all my might   
Hey Santa (Santa)  
Bring my baby home tonight

Why does it feel like it's colder than winter  
Even by the fire side  
My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas  
And now it's almost midnight

Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing 'til he's with me

Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa)  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa)  
If you hear me wont you hurry bring my baby tonight

I know your sleigh is full inside  
But wont you stop and give my baby a ride  
I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas  
Ohhh 

Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing, Santa, please here me

Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa)   
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa)  
If you hear me wont you hurry bring my baby tonight

Christmas lights up and down the street  
Presents by the tree  
I hear a knock  
Oh, can it be  
My wish is staring back at me

Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa)  
I guess you heard me tonight, yeah   
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa)  
I'm underneath the mistletoe with my baby tonight

(Sleigh ride, sleigh ride (repeat))   
It's Christmas Time  
Hey Santa

34096809540906

Here it is! My version! Enjoy!

Sakura went up on stage, Behind the curtain...It was Konoha's Annual Christmas concert and Tsunade, Being the Hokage and Sakura, Being the Hokage's apprentice, Had to perform.

It was Sakura's Turn and Her friends Volunteered to help her.

"Here we go." Sakura whispered.

Yet while everyone was celebrating some one was focusing on seeing someone else performance.

And they were succeeding in doing so.

The person snuck into the party of bouncing people, Happy faces and Cheering.

"NOW! Give a hand to Konoha's prized medic! AND Next biggest star,! " Tsunade smiled. "HARUNO SAKURA!" Everyone clapped,

For her.

The curtain rose and reviled a pick hair girl and a big light shining on her,

The music began and Sasuke got lost in her voice,

If everyday was Christmas  
If we could make believe  
If everyone would give a little more  
There'd be harmony

The city is covered in snow tonight  
The children are fast asleep  
I'm waiting for him  
But he's no where in sight  
And I wonder if he can hear me

Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa) (Hinata)  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa (Santa) (Tenten)  
Bring my baby home tonight

Sasuke Knew that the song was about him...She was singing it for him, She wants him home, She has forgiven him...Even though he did all of this to the village.

Why does it feel like it's colder than winter  
Even by the fire side   
My baby said that he'd be home for Christmas  
And now it's almost midnight

Christmas lights up and down the street  
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree  
They don't mean a thing 'til he's with me

Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa) (Hinata)  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa) (Tenten)  
If you hear me wont you hurry bring my baby tonight

I know your sleigh is full inside  
But wont you stop and give my baby a ride  
I'll be waiting by candle light this Christmas  
Ohhh

Christmas lights up and down the street   
Are such a sight to see  
But all the presents by the tree   
They don't mean a thing, Santa, please here me

Hey Santa   
Hey Santa (Santa) (Hinata)  
I wish with all my might  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa) (Tenten)  
If you hear me wont you hurry bring my baby tonight

Christmas lights up and down the street   
Presents by the tree  
I hear a knock

Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore She was hurting and he could see it, He jumped up on stage and asked Hinata for the microphone, She froze so he took it on he4r anyway, And walked up behind Sakura slowly,

Everyone gasped, Sakura thought she did something wrong.

Oh, can it be  
My wish is staring back at me

Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa) (Sasuke)

Sakura jumped when she heard his voice. But she continued.

I guess you heard me tonight, yeah  
Hey Santa  
Hey Santa (Santa) (Sasuke)  
I'm underneath the mistletoe with my baby tonight 

(Sleigh ride, sleigh ride (repeat))  
Sasuke and Sakura sung together,

It's Christmas Time  
Hey Santa

Sakura began to cry and she hugged him and then slapped him.

"Ow!" Sasuke grabbed his cheek, "But I deserved it." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are not forgiven!" Sakura hugged him back. "But i am glad you came back."

"Thank you for the Christmas Present." They both said at the same time. And shared a kiss.

Bye this Time the ANBU had no intention of interrupting them,

Why?

Because they were afraid Sakura would pumble them.

Sasuke grabbed the Mic, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight!" Then Tenten grabbed the curtain string and let it go.

The curtain fell And the Song was over.

8347698689456894

OMG! I loved the way this one came out! Till Tomorrow Buh bye!


	25. December 25th We Three Kings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or this song!

OMFG! ITS FU CHRISTMAS! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I WONT TELL YOU WHAT I GOT! But its alllllllll Good! And you see! I ever updated on Christmas just for you people! Well MERRY CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISMATMAS!!!

Here is the song!

_**We Three f Orient are, (Star of Wonder:**_

We three kings of Orient are,  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar,  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
Following yonder Star.

_**Chorus:  
O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light.**_**  
**  
Born a babe on Bethlehem's plain;  
Gold we bring to crown Him again;  
King forever, ceasing never,  
Over us all to reign.

_**Chorus  
**__**O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light.**_

_**  
**_Frankincense to offer have I;  
Incense owns a Deity nigh;  
Prayer and praising, all men raising,  
Worship Him, God on High.

_**Chorus**_

_**O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light.  
**_  
Myrrh is mine; its bitter perfume  
Breathes a life of gathering gloom;  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying,  
Sealed in the stone-cold tomb.

_**Chorus**_

_**O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light.  
**_  
Glorious now behold Him arise,  
King and God and sacrifice,  
Heaven sings, "Hallelujah!"  
"Hallelujah!" Earth replies.

_**Chorus**_

_**O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect light.**_

767347643957698456984

Okay that's it! Yay okay now for my version! Here you go!

_**We Three Akatsuki:**_

We three Crimnals of Akatsuki are,  
Bearing Pain we traverse afar,  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain,  
Following yonder Star.

_**Chorus:  
O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect Demon.**_**  
**  
Born a babe on Konoha's plain;  
Evil we bring to steal him we try;  
Power forever, ceasing never,  
Over us all to reign.

_****__Chorus  
O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect Fox._

_**  
**I offer to take your Eyes first_;  
taking you I will first;  
Power and praising, all men raising,  
Follow me now will you.

_****__Chorus_

_****__O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect Boy._  
  
I have nothing to offer to you but  
Breathes a life of gathering gloom;  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying,  
Sealed in the stone-cold tomb.

_****__Chorus_

_****__O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect Raccoon/Bear thing._  
  
Glorious now behold Him arise,  
You will now sacrifice,  
Akatsuki sings "yes"

"Yes, Good job to you my boy!"

_****__Chorus_

_****__O, star of wonder, star of might,  
Star with royal beauty bright,  
Westward leading, still proceeding,  
Guide us to thy perfect Power._

_2754962947654_

___Guess who they are huh? Haha Well till tomorrow buh bye!_


	26. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...boo hoo

OMMMMGGGGGGGG I got grounded after the holiday so I could not update the story so I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! My dad got mad at me for sticking up for myself jeesh you would to if you...

Orochimaru: NO ONE WANTS TO HERE YOU BALTHERING ON ABOUT YOURSELF! My hole carrier is ruined because you cut my part out of the twelve days of Christmas!

Haya: What a drama queen gosh you are ON Naruto!

Orochimaru: I DONT CARE! This was my big scene I had been practicing it for months! Because my mum was gonna be at that concert! I can't believe you! 'cries'

Haya: I am sorry but...Not many people want to here you sing something jolly like the twelve days of Christmas! They want you to sing something like the monster mash Or something like that right?

Naruto: Yep

Sakura: Uh huh '**_dammit thats the guy that took our Sasuke away! Lets kill him!'_**

Sasuke: I cannot say anything about lord Orochimaru...

Naruto: Gosh I think he has been brain washed 'sweat drop'

Kakashi: I for one agree with the writer on this one...But the part I played in this chapter story annoyed the hell out of me...'sigh'

Haya: Kakashi what are you talking about now?

Kakashi: for one thing the only time I where a red velvet robe is when I am...

Haya: This is supposed to be a child appropriate song story thing!

Kakashi: 'sigh' with a lovely lady...

Haya: Nice save! Buuuuut I AM a lovely lady...So that means you weren't doing it for the wrong reason!

Kakashi: Right.

Haya: Kakashi...whats that supposed to mean?

Kakashi: poof

Ino: OROCHIMARU! YOU BETTER BE HAPPY YOU EVEN GOT A SONG! I NOT SO MUCH GOT ONE LYRIC! AND LISTEN TO MY BEAUTIFUL VOICE! All I got to do was announce...I didn't even get to do that long enough...

Shikamaru: See what I have to put up with...geez how troublesome.

Haya: I sympathize with you friend...

Sasuke: 'punches Naruto' WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

Naruto: YOU HEARD ME CHICKEN HAIR RED FREACKY EYES TEME!

Sasuke: OH ARE YOU ASKING FOR IT!

Both: 'Rolling around on the floor beating the hell out of each other'

Haya: 'drolls'

Shikamaru: 'pokes Haya'

Haya: oh what? Oh oh...Stop it you two!

Naruto: TEME STARTED IT!

Sasuke: Nu ah Dobe!

Naruto: TEME!

Sasuke: Dope

Naruto: TEME!

Sasuke: Loser

Naruto: STOP IT TEME!

Sasuke: Nu ah Dobe you stop!

Naruto: MAKE ME TEME!

Sasuke: alright I WILL!

Both: rolling around on the floor again.

Haya: STOP IT! Before you break something!

Hinata: Sasuke-San??

Sasuke: 'gets up' Yeah?

Hinata: a a a a big manager company guy said that he say you acting and wants you to be in his next commercial...

Sasuke: really? He must have seen me and noticed my talents! 'poofs out chest'

Haya: Really?

Hinata: Yep

Sasuke: Well Orochimaru, I have bigger and better things to do then sit around and train with you all day, 'smirk'

Shikamaru: There goes his ego growing twice the size it was before...

Sasuke: And Im sorry Haya but the famous movie stars are waiting for me! AND LOOK! I finally outdid Naruto! I told you I am better then you!

Naruto: WHY YOU!

Sasuke: 'walks out the door are smooth like'

Haya: 3...2...1...

Door: 'shuts'

Orochimaru: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIRST MY CHANCES AT GETTING IT BIG! THEN MY BODY WALKS RIGHT OUT THE DOOR ON ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 'cries harder'

Haya: There is no big movie producer guy out there is there Hinata?

Hinata: n n n n No I I I I I just wanted him to stop making fun of Naruto-Kun...'blush'

Haya: 'runs over and locks the door'

Everyone: AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Naruto: good one Hinata!

BANG BANG BANG!

Sasuke: LET ME IN! LET ME AFTER THAT LITTLE! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Jiraiya: 'walks over to Orochimaru' Don't worry buddy there will always be other fish in the sea...

Orochimaru: 'Still cries'

Jiraiya: well at least I tried...

Tsunade: He has been a picky cry baby sense we first met him let him be...He will find some new fascination In a few minutes.

Orochimaru: Ooooooh look at that butterfly! Its soo much bluer then Sasuke was! I MUST HAVE ITS BODY! 'swings a little net around'

Tsunade: what did I tell you?

Both: 'sweat drop'

Itachi: Kisame where do you suppose the drinks are I mean this is a cast party right?

Kisame: Is to busy stuffing his face in the caviar to talk...

Itachi: okay then...

Haya: ummmmmmmmm I locked the doors how in the world did you Akatsuki get in?

Kisame: we have been here the whole time...

Haya: 'sweat drop' okay then...

Deidara: Haya! You said I was you favorite Akatsuki member! How come I was not in you direction?

Haya: Deidara! I know you were going to be! On Dec. 26th I had it all planned out! But then I got grounded form the computer!

Deidara: oh well...

Itachi: Besides I'm her favorite I was in a bunch of these things..3 of her fics!

Haya: Thats true...'sigh' why do you have to be so smart?

Deidara: 'cries'

Itachi: The truth hurts.

Haya: Oh! Deidara I'm soooo sorry! At least your my uhhhh second favorite!

Deidara: 'snif' r r really?

Haya: Ye...

Sasori: Nope thats a lie to! I'm her second!

Deidara: 'cries again'

Haya: At least your my third Deidara thats not to bad!

Deidara: It doesn't matter anyway! You have to and I have TONS! Of fangirls any way!

Itachi: Actually you are just before Zetsu on the favorite Akatsuki list...with you being a he/she and all...the fangirls just don't know...

Deidara: 'sits in a dark corner huddled up.'

Haya: 'slaps Itachi' besides Dei was right I have to get going! Buh bye you guys and

**HAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYY NNNNNEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**YYYYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAARRRRR**

**Haya-Chan**


End file.
